The present invention relates to an apparatus for washing lenses, specifically eyeglasses lenses.
It is well-known that in the course of a day eyeglasses tend to accumulate dirt or grease on the lenses which interfere to a greater or lesser extent with the vision of the wearer of these eyeglasses. What people do today when they feel that their lenses are soiled is to use any handy wiping material, such as handkerchiefs or tissues, to wipe the lenses. Special impregnated tissues and cloths have been developed for this purpose. However, this manual effort at cleaning glasses is rarely totally effective, since one invariably tends to overlook certain areas of the lens or sometimes even smudge clean sections of the lens by transferring some of the dirt from other parts of the lens. It would be extremely valuable to have an automatic inexpensive eyeglass-washing apparatus that would fully clean the lenses in a very short time. Such an apparatus could be installed at home and in the workplace for convenient use almost at any time.